Une opération qui tourne mal
by Apollo16
Summary: Colby participe à une opération avec le SWAT qui se termine en bain de sang. Est ce qu'il en sortira vivant?
1. Chapter 1

C'était une journée tranquille au F.B.I aucune enquête que du travail de paperrassie pour Don et son équipe excepté pour Colby qui était parti aidé le groupe d'intervention à qui il manquait un gars. Don n'était pas inquiet pour son agent il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Mais ça c'était avant de voir un David complétement paniqué son portable à la main.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**David :** Le groupe d'intervention a besoin de renfort.

**Don :** Liz, Nikki on y va le groupe d'intervention a besoin de nous.

Les quatre agents partirent aussitôt sur les lieux après avoir mis leur gilets par balle, l'opération se situait dans un parking juste en face d'une banque, le groupe d'intervention devait arrêter un braqueur de banque, une fois arrivé l'équipe de Don se déploya rapidement. David trouva le premier cadavre, c'était celui de Kevin Johnson, un ami de Colby, ils étaient en Afghanistan ensemble et c'était aussi le chef du groupe d'intervention depuis deux ans maintenant, David ne le connaissait pas bien, mais il savait que Colby avait un profond respect pour lui, et pour David sa voulait tout dire, Colby ne respectait pas grand monde autant que Kevin. Don quant à lui trouva Colby, il était allongé au sol une balle logée dans le flanc droit et l'autre au milieu du torse une balle avait traversé le gilet, une flaque de sang c'était formée sous lui, il était quasiment inconscient. Don se mit à genou à côté de lui et compressa les deux blessures.

**Don :** Reste avec moi Colby.

**Colby :** Fatigué…

**Don :** Je sais mais c'est pas le moment de dormir, tu auras tout le temps pour te reposer mais plus tard.

Liz arriva suivit de David quelque minutes plus tard, Liz avait trouvé le cadavre de l'agent Pete Winslow, cela faisait deux morts juste pour un braquage de banque. Dès que Liz vit Colby blessé ses réactions n'étaient plus celle d'une agent du F.B.I très respectée mais celle d'une petite amie morte de trouille à l'idée de perdre celui qu'elle aime. Ça relation avec Colby n'était pas un secret pour l'équipe, cela duré depuis quasiment 6 mois.

**Liz :** Oh mon dieu Colby ce n'est pas vrai.

Elle se mit à genoux à côté d'elle et lui prit la main, Colby commençait à fermer les yeux.

**Liz :** Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie.

Colby tenta de dire quelque chose mais il cracha du sang à la place, pourtant il fallait qu'il lui dise, il fallait qu'elle sache et peu importe les gens autour d'eux si il devait mourir, elle devait le savoir, il se calma puis se concentra.

**Colby :** Je t'aime.

**Liz : **Je t'aime aussi.

C'est la dernière chose qu'entendit Colby avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Liz venait d'entendre les mots qu'elle attendait mais elle ne voulait pas les entendre dans ces circonstances

**Liz :** Non, Colby réveille-toi, je t'en supplie réveille-toi.

**Don :** Liz il faut que tu te calmes, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

**Liz : **D'accord.

**Don :** Très bien, il faut que tu compresses l'une de ses blessures pendant que je compresse l'autre.

Liz hocha la tête et posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Colby. Pendant ce temps-là David était parti chercher Nikki, il savait que son meilleur ami était en de très bonnes mains, et ne rien pouvoir faire l'énervez plus qu'autres choses. Il la trouva accroupit devant l'agent Leïla James, elle avait pris une balle dans la cuisse.

**Nikki :** Eh ben vous en avez mis du temps avant de vous décider de venir m'aider.

**David :** Colby est blessé il a pris deux balles.

**Nikki :** C'est pas vrai, comment va-t-il ?

**David :** Il vient de perdre connaissance.

**Nikki :** M**** !*

**Leïla :** Comment vont les autres.

**David : **Kevin et Pete sont morts.

Des agents du F.B.I virent des larmes couler sur joues de la nouvelle recrue du groupe d'intervention, perdre un homme en opération était toujours difficile, cela fait partie des choses auxquelles on ne s'habitue pas. L'ambulance arriva et les ambulanciers prirent en charge Colby suivit de Leïla et les emmenèrent de suite à l'hôpital. L'équipe de Don n'hésita pas ils la suivirent aussitôt et arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard à l'hôpital où Colby fut directement emmené en salle d'urgences. Les quatre agents s'asseyèrent sur les chaises en plastiques inconfortables de la salle d'attente.

**Liz :** Oh ce n'est pas vrai.

**Don :** Quoi ?

**Liz :** Colby devait aller chercher Logan pour qu'on mange ensemble. Il faudrait aller le chercher.

**David :** Je peux y aller.

**Don :** D'accord on te tient au courant.

David partit chercher Logan, c'était le fils de Colby, sa réplique exacte excepté ses yeux noisettes qu'il tenait de sa mère, elle était morte i ans lors de l'accouchement. Colby avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre mais son petit garçon l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il serait prêt à tout pour lui.


	2. Chapter 2

L'attente à l'hôpital était insupportable pour toute l'équipe, après une heure d'attente Logan c'était endormis sur les genoux de Liz. Le reste de l'équipe patientait silencieusement chacun perdu dans ses pensées se demandant si Colby s'en sortirait le silence fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Don qui décrocha sans regarder l'identité de l'appelant.

**Don :** Eppes.

… **:** Eh Don c'est moi.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

**Charlie :** T'es toujours d'accord pour qu'on mange ensemble ?

**Don :** Ça ne va pas être possible.

**Charlie :** Pourquoi ?

**Don :** Colby s'est fait tirer dessus, il est à l'hôpital.

**Charlie :** Comment va-t-il ?

**Don :** On n'a aucune nouvelle mais il a pris deux balles dans le torse.

**Charlie :** Je préviens papa et j'arrive.

30 minutes plus tard Charlie et Allan arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

**Allan :** Comment va-t-il ?

**Don :** On n'a aucune nouvelle.

**Charlie :** Comment a-t-il pu se faire tirer dessus vous étiez censé faire de la paperassie aujourd'hui.

**Don :** Colby est parti avec le groupe d'intervention ce matin.

**Charlie :** Pourquoi, il n'en fait pas partie ?

**Don :** Il avait besoin de quelqu'un et ils ont demandé à Colby.

**Charlie :** Qui a dit oui.

Don hocha la tête.

**Allan :** Et le reste du groupe ?

**Don :** Il y a deux morts et une est actuellement au bloc.

Allan ne posa plus de question, se demandant comment autant de personnes pouvaient être tués ou blessés en si peu de temps. Il pensait aussi à Colby, pourvu qu'il survive à ses blessures parce que si ce n'était pas le cas beaucoup de personne souffrirait de son absence en commençant par son fils, Liz, son équipe et même lui qui considérait l'agent comme son propre fils.

L'attente dura encore 4 H avant qu'un chirurgien arrive.

**Chirurgien :** Vous êtes là pour Colby Granger ?

**David :** Oui.

**Chirurgien :** Les balles n'ont touché aucun organe vital.

Un soupir de soulagement général retentit.

**Chirurgien :** Cependant il a perdu une grande quantité de sang et il a fait un arrêt de cardiaque durant l'opération.

**David :** Mais ça va aller ?

**Chirurgien :** Il est actuellement dans le coma nous avons pu le stabiliser.

**Liz :** Mais il va vivre.

**Chirurgien :** les prochaines 24 H seront cruciales.

L'équipe hocha calmement la tête.

**Don :** On peut le voir.

**Chirurgien :** Oui exceptionnellement vous pourrez aller le voir tous ensemble mais après ce sera deux personnes maximale. Il est chambre 256.

**Don :** Merci doc.

Le chirurgien partit et sans dire un mot l'équipe partit en direction de la chambre de Colby, Liz avait Logan dans les bras le petit garçon dormait paisiblement dans ses bras la tête posée sur son épaule.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre personne n'était prêt à voir Colby comme ça, il avait été mis sous respirateur, son teint était pâle et sous sa robe d'hôpital on pouvait distinguer les bandages couvrant ses blessures. Liz ne tenta pas de retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle prit la main de Colby et s'asseya sur le bord du lit. Ils restèrent silencieux dans la chambre, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.


	3. Chapter 3

D'un commun accord silencieux ils décidèrent que seuls Liz et Logan resteraient à l'hôpital, Alan avait proposé de le prendre chez lui mais le petit garçon avait serré un peu plus fort ses bras autour de Liz, alors l'agent du F.B.I refusa. Ils sortirent tous de la chambre se demandant comment cette nuit il pourrait dormir en pensant à l'agent allongé sur ce lit dans le coma.

**Don :** David et Nikki rentrez chez vous, demain on ira interroger l'agent James, et on trouvera ce qui ont fait ça.

**Charlie :** Je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

**Don :** Merci Charlie mais toi aussi rentre, il faut que vous dormiez.

**Alan :** Et toi Donnie qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

**Don :** La même chose que vous.

David et Nikki partirent de leurs côtés ainsi que Charlie et Alan. Don quant à lui retourna dans la chambre de son agent il avait l'intention de savoir comment se sentez réellement Liz.

Lorsqu'il rentra Liz avait déposé Logan sur le fauteuil dans la chambre, elle était toujours assise sur le lit où était Colby et tenait sa main.

**Liz :** Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi.

**Don :** Je voulais te voir avant.

Liz hocha lentement la tête.

**Don :** Comment tu vas ?

**Liz :** Ça va très bien merci, l'homme que j'aime et dans le coma mais à, part ça tout va bien !

Après avoir dit ça Liz fondit en larme et aussitôt Don entoura ses bras autour d'elle.

**Don :** Je suis désolé c'était une question stupide.

**Liz :** Ce n'est pas grave.

**Don :** Tu sais qu'on est là si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas.

**Liz :** Merci Don, peut-être qu'il faudrait ramener des affaires pour Logan, je ne pense pas qu'il voudra quitter son père.

**Don :** D'accord.

Liz lui donna les clés de son appartement.

**Don :** Je vais les chercher et je reviens.

**Liz :** Encore merci Don.

**Don :** Il est fort, il s'en sortira.

Don partit chercher les affaires Du petit garçon chez Colby, c'est la première fois que Don rentrait dans l'appartement de son agent, à l'intérieur peu de décoration mais énormément de photo de famille, dont beaucoup de son fils, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la chambre du petit Logan c'était la plus grande, peinte en bleu avec de nombreux jouet au sol. Il remplit un sac avec des affaires et des jouets, il prit le nounours sur son lit supposant que c'était son doudou. Il retourna à l'hôpital et apporta le sac à Liz, mais au lieu de rentrer chez lui comme il avait dit à son père, il alla au bureau pour essayer de voir ce qui avait foiré dans cette opération. Il étudia les positions des douilles retrouvées mais après plusieurs heures de recherche il laissa tomber. Il décida de laisser tomber et rentra chez lui pour essayer de dormir un peu mais comme il le supposait il ne réussit pas trop inquiet pour son collègue.

Le lendemain il arriva très tôt au travail et ne fut pas étonné de voir ses collègues travaillés sur cette affaire.

**Don :** Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

**David :** On était en train de chercher des choses sur le braqueur de banque qu'ils devaient interpeller.

**Don :** Ca a donné quelque chose ?

**David :** On a l'adresse de son domicile bien qu'à mon avis elle soit fausse.

**Don :** On y va quand même.

**Nikki :** Et pour l'agent James ?

**Don :** Les médecins ne nous laisserons pas la voir il est trop tôt on ira après.

**Nikki :** Ok.

Ils partirent tous les trois pour arrêter ce braqueur de banque.


	4. Chapter 4

Seulement quand ils arrivèrent à l'adresse indiquée dans la maison il n'y avait personne, ils fouillèrent entièrement les lieux mais rien si ce n'est quelques factures sans importance.

**Don : **Appelle le labo pour leur dire de venir même si je ne pense pas qu'ils trouveront quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

**Nikki** : Ça marche.

**Don** : Tu peux rentrer au bureau je vais aller interroger l'agent James avec David.

**Nikki** : Ok

Ainsi Don partit avec David à l'hôpital pour interroger l'agent Leïla James et en passant voir comment allait Colby.

**Don** : Agent James on a quelques questions à vous poser à propos d'hier.

**Leïla** : Pas de problème qu'est ce que vous voulais savoir ?

**David** : Par où vous êtes arrivés sur le parking ainsi que nous montrer sur la carte vos déplacements ainsi que ceux des autres agents qui y étais.

**Leïla :** On est entré par l'entrée nord et on s'est aussitôt déployé.

David lui tendit la carte du parking, dessus on pouvait y voir toutes les voitures garé ce jour-là.

Leïla leur décrivit tous ses déplacements ainsi que ceux de l'agent Pete Winslow.

**Leïla :** Pour le reste je ne sais pas, lorsque les braqueurs ont commencé à nous tirer dessus on s'est tous mis à l'abri, et c'était un peu la panique.

**Don :** Si quelque chose vous revient n'hésitez pas.

**Leïla :** Bien sur. Comment va l'agent Granger ?

**David :** Il est dans le coma, on n'en saura pas plus dans qu'il ne se réveille pas.

**Leïla :** Je sais qu'au début de l'opération il était avec Kevin Johnson.

**Don :** Très bien, merci, on reviendra si on a besoin d'autre chose.

**Leïla :** D'accord.

David et Don sortirent de la chambre et partirent en direction de celle de Colby. Malgré l'interdiction du médecin d'être à plus de deux dans la chambre ils entrèrent alors que Liz y était encore. Logan était toujours endormi sur ses genoux.

**Don :** Comment va-t-il ?

**Liz :** Aucun changement.

David hocha la tête, il savait que si Colby ne se réveillait pas énormément de personne en souffrirait à commencer par lui. David s'en voulait il aurait dû empêcher Colby d'aller à cette opération pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la pièce, le téléphone de Don sonna, il sortit de l'hôpital pour vois qui l'avait appelait, c'était Charlie aussitôt il le rappela.

… **:** Allô.

**Don :** Charlie c'est moi.

**Charlie :** J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider.

**Don :** Ok j'arrive t'es à ton bureau ?

**Charlie :** Oui.

Don repartit se demandant ce qu'avais trouvé son frère, mais d'après le ton de sa voix il pouvait dire que c'était important.

Quinze minutes plus tard il était arrivé au bureau de son frère.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

**Charlie :** D'après les données que vous m'avez donné j'ai retracé les déplacements de chaque agent, avec un algorithme…

Don savait très bien que son frère allait partir dans un long discours à propos des théories mathématiques, mais actuellement tout ce qu'il voulait c'est ce qu'avait trouvé son frère.

**Don :** Abrège Charlie.

**Charlie :** Bon d'accord d'après ce que je sais voilà les déplacements des agents, je tien à dire que si j'avais eu plus de données ça aurait été plus simple.

Charlie retourna son tableau et Don put y voir un schéma avec de nombreuse flèches, mais il n'était pas sur de tout comprendre.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Charlie :** Leurs déplacements.

Il montra pour chaque flèche quel agent elle représentait.

**Charlie :** Si j'ai raison, ça veut dire que Colby a tué Pete Winslow.

**Don :** Ce n'est pas possible, t'as du faire une erreur.

**Charlie :** Non, j'ai vérifié trois fois, je te dis que j'ai raison, mais si j'avais d'autres infos je pourrais peut-être l'expliquer.

**Don :** Ok, dès que j'en sais plus, je te les transmets.

**Charlie :** D'accord.

Don repartit au bureau espérant que les autopsies des trois agents morts était fini, peut-être que ça pourrait les aider à comprendre.


	5. Chapter 5

Pour une fois les scientifiques n'avaient pas mis trop de temps à finir les autopsies , bizarrement ils avaient tendance à être plus rapide lorsqu'il s'agit d'un policier ou d'autre agents. Le rapport balistique venait d'arriver, et d'après celui-ci la théorie de Charlie était vraie.

Don : On va tous en salle de réunion.

David : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Don : Venait, faut que je vous parle.

Nikki et David suivirent Don, une fois arrivé il ferma la porte.

**Don :** D'après Charlie Colby aurait tiré sur Pete Winslow.

**Nikki :** Ce n'est pas possible.

**Don :** C'est ce que je pensais avant de lire le rapport balistique, il confirme la théorie de Charlie.

**David :** Tu sais très bien que Colby n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, c'est impossible.

**Nikki :** Qu'est-ce que le rapport dit d'autre ?

**Don :** Rien pour l'instant, l'autopsie de Kevin Johnson n'est pas finie de même pour les analyses concernant les balles qui ont blessé Leïla James et Colby.

**David :** Qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant d'en savoir plus ?

**Don :** Je ne sais pas trop, on est sûr d'une chose c'est que Colby n'a pas tiré sur Pete Winslow sans raison, donc je pense qu'on a tenté de le piéger, ou alors il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas.

**Nikki :** La question est quoi.

**Don :** Je propose qu'on retourne sur la scène de crime, histoire de voir si on n'a pas raté quelque chose.

Ils partirent tous les trois vers la scène de crime.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital Logan regardait un dessin animé, Liz était assise sur la chaise à côté du lit de Colby, elle dormait à moitié, il était tard et ces derniers jours avaient été assez éprouvants. Malgré son état de somnolence elle observait Logan, elle ne put s'empêche de légèrement sourire Colby n'avait jamais caché son fils, et dès qu'il en parlait on pouvait entendre la fierté dans sa voix, elle voulait juste pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau.

Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait rencontré Logan pour la première fois.

**FLASHBACK**

Colby et elle sortaient ensemble que depuis un mois, mais il avait insisté pour qu'elle rencontre son fils. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et doutait de la réaction de Logan, peut-être que le petit garçon serait jaloux d'elle après tout c'est ce qui se passait en général dans ces situations, seulement à ce moment-là, elle ne savait pas que Logan était différents des enfants de son âge.

**Liz :** T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

**Colby :** Oui, tu vas voir, il va t'adorer.

**Liz :** Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Ils se trouvaient devant l'appartement de la nourrice de Logan, Colby l'embrassa pour la rassurer avant de finalement toquer à la porte.

**Tara :** Bonjour.

**Colby :** Bonjour Tara.

**Tara :** Je vais tout de suite chercher Logan.

**Colby :** Merci.

Liz était de plus en plus inquiète, le moment de vérité allait bientôt arriver.

**Logan :** Papa !

**Colby :** Salut Champion. On va y aller tu n'as rien oublié ?

**Logan :** Non.

**Colby :** Très bien, tu dis au revoir à Tara et on n'y va.

Logan fit un signe de la main à sa nourrice, finalement ils sortirent de l'appartement.

**Logan :** C'est ta petite amie ?

Les deux adultes avaient été un peu surpris par la question directe de Logan, ce n'était pas le fils d'un agent du F.B.I pour rien.

**Colby :** Oui.

**Logan :** Tu t'appelles comment ?

**Liz :** Liz.

**Logan :** C'est jolie comme nom.

**Liz :** Merci.

Liz avait été un peu surprise par la réaction du petit garçon, elle s'attendait à de la jalousie ou de la crainte mais à la place elle avait eu un compliment, finalement peut-être que Colby avait raison, c'était une bonne idée.

**Logan :** Je t'aime bien.

Maintenant il n'y avait pas de doute, Colby avait définitivement raison.

**Liz :** Moi aussi.

Finalement t Logan se plaça entre les deux adultes et leur prit la main, Liz avait été surprise par le geste mais ferma sa main autour de celle du petit garçon, après toutes ces années d'attente, elle allait peut-être enfin avoir une famille.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Liz se souvenait chaque détail de cette journée, par la suite elle avait passé encore plus de temps avec Logan, et désormais le considéré comme son propre fils.


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant ce temps le reste de l'équipe était retourné sur le parking de la banque là ou tout avait commencé, les banderoles jaune interdisait toujours l'accès à cette zone du parking.

**Don :** J'ai le schéma de Charlie d'après ce que je vois, Colby s'est dirigé par là.

Don pointa du doigt une allé de voiture à droite de l'entrée nord.

**Nikki :** J'ai une idée même si on est que trois on pourrait chacun faire le déplacement d'un agent, peut-être que ça nous aiderait à comprendre.

**David :** C'est une bonne idée.

**Don :** Très bien, David tu fais Colby, je ferais Kevin Johnson.

**Nikki :** Et moi ?

**Don :** Désolé, tu fais Pete Winslow.

Don leur tendit à chacun un schéma de Charlie pour pouvoir reproduire au mieux ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Chacun partit de son côté, Don était avec David, sachant que d'après ce qu'avait dit Leïla James et d'après son frère il s'était déployé ensemble.

**Don :** Tu le connaissais ?

**David :** Qui ?

**Don :** Kevin Johnson.

**David :** Non, pas plus que ça mais Colby était en Afghanistan avec lui.

**Don :** Ah bon.

**David :** Il ne t'en a jamais parlé.

**Don :** Non.

Pendant leur discussion ils avaient continué à suivre leur plan, les flèches se séparaient c'est probablement là que la fusillade avait commencé.

Alors que David continuait son plan il se retrouva face à face à Nikki.

**Nikki :** Ce serait ici que Colby a tiré sur Pete Winslow.

**David :** D'après Charlie.

Nikki se baissa à la recherche d'indice qui pourrait les aider mais il ne restait rien.

**Don :** Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

**Nikki :** Non rien, et toi ?

**Don :** Rien non plus.

**David :** Je n'ai pas fini de suivre les déplacements de Colby peut-être que je vais trouver quelque chose.

**Don :** Ok vas-y.

David repartit il se retrouva au lieu où ils avaient retrouvé Colby baignant dans son sang, il n'avait rien trouvé, ses yeux était fixé sur la tache de sang, se demandant ce qui se serait passé si ils étaient arrivé quelques heures plus tard.

**Don :** David, tout va bien ?

**David :** Oui, ça va.

**Don :** T'as trouvé un truc ?

**David :** Non rien.

David regarda aux alentours, quand il remarqua quelque chose, il ne dit rien et partit voir ce que c'était.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

**David :** Regarde.

David pointait du doigt une trainée de sang.

**Don :** Oui, c'est probablement l'agent James qui l'a laissée, quand elle s'est mis a couvert après avoir été blessé.

**David :** Elle était déjà a couvert, regarde de ce qu'on sait elle était juste là au moment où elle a été touché.

David montrait une place juste derrière une voiture et Don commença à comprendre ce que voulait dire David.

**Don :** Pourquoi elle s'est déplacée, elle était totalement protégée ici, c'était encore plus dangereux de vouloir se déplacer.

**David :** La question est pourquoi elle a pris se risque.

**Don :** Ouais.

Don regarda sa montre il se faisait tard et il y avait aucune chance que le personnel de l'hôpital les laisse parler à Leïla James à cette heure si.

**Don :** Rentrez chez vous, demain on aura les rapports balistiques, et on pourra interroger Leïla James, en attendant on ne peut rien faire.

Ainsi les trois agents rentrèrent chez eux.


	7. Chapter 7

A l'hôpital Logan s'était endormi devant la télévision, quand on toqua à la porte, Allan était passé pour voir comment allez tout le monde.

**Liz :** Bonjour Allan.

**Allan :** Bonjour. Du nouveau pour Colby ?

**Liz :** Non, aucun changement.

**Allan :** Je suis sûr qu'il se réveillera.

**Logan :** Papi !

**Allan :** Salut bonhomme, ça va ?

**Logan :** Oui.

Liz jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge qui était dans la chambre.

**Liz :** Il est dans d'aller au dodo.

**Logan :** Encore un peu.

**Liz :** Non, tu dormais devant la télé.

Logan fit une mine boudeuse.

**Allan :** Tu devrais écouter Liz.

**Logan :** Bon d'accord.

Liz l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour le changer avant qu'il aille se coucher, dès qu'il fut prêt elle l'aida à se mettre dans le lit qu'avait installé l'infirmière exprès pour elle. A peine couché le petit garçon dormait déjà.

**Allan :** Tu tiens le coup ?

**Liz :** J'essaie pour Logan mais ce n'est pas facile.

**Allan :** Je comprends.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un certain temps, Liz était heureuse qu'il soit là, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester seule.

Quelques instant plus tard un cri retentit dans la pièce, Liz se leva aussitôt pour réveiller Logan.

**Liz :** Réveille-toi Logan s'est juste un cauchemar.

Logan ouvrit les yeux et Liz le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

**Liz :** Chut calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Logan se calma peu à peu.

**Liz :** De quoi tu as rêvé ?

**Logan :** J'ai rêvé que papa mourrait.

**Liz :** Eh Logan ça ne va pas arriver, ton papa est très fort, c'est l'homme le plus fort que je connais, il va s'en sortir tu vas voir.

**Logan :** Tu crois ?

**Liz :** Oui. Rendors-toi.

Logan secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas dormir, il ne voulait pas revoir ses images horribles.

**Allan :** Tu devrais dormir toi aussi.

**Liz :** Non pas question, quelqu'un doit surveiller si jamais il se réveille.

**Allan :** Je vais le faire.

Liz n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

**Allan :** Je te préviens au moindre changement.

**Liz :** D'accord.

Elle était trop fatiguée pour continuer à argumenter.

**Liz :** Et si je dors avec toi, ça te va ?

**Logan :** Oui.

Elle s'allongea à côté du petit garçon aussitôt il vient se blottir contre elle, malgré la situation elle ne put réprimer un sourire, elle avait toujours aimé cette sensation.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain David et Don arrivèrent les premiers au bureau, le rapport balistique venait juste d'arriver Don était en train de le lire quand David vit l'étonnement sur son visage.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** D'après le rapport balistique Leïla James aurait tué Kevin Johnson, Colby Pete Winslow et Leïla lui aurait tiré dessus.

**David :** D'où vient la balle qui a touché Leïla James ?

**Don :** De l'arme de Colby.

**David :** C'est quoi ce bordel.

**Don :** Tu l'as dit.

**David :** Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

**Don :** Je veux des réponses, on va interroger Leïla James.

**David :** Ok très bien.

Ils partirent tous les deux à l'hôpital espérant pouvoir avoir des réponses, toute cette histoire était incompréhensible, un simple braquage de banque c'était transformé en fusillade entre agent, et avec trois morts. Don et David ne comprenaient pas les raisons qui avaient provoqué cette fusillade, il faudrait qu'il aille voir son frère après peut-être qu'il pourrait les aider à comprendre, parce que pour le moment tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Quelques instants il était dans la chambre de l'agent du SWAT.

**Leïla :** Vous avez du nouveau ?

**David :** Oui.

**Leïla :** Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvée ?

**Don :** D'après le rapport balistique vous auriez tué Kevin Johnson et tiré sur Colby.

**Leïla :** C'est faux.

**David :** Pourtant les balles ne mentent pas.

**Leïla :** Il y a du avoir une erreur quelque part.

**David :** Non, aucune.

**Don :** Vous allez peut-être pouvoir nous expliquer.

**Leïla :** Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

**David :** Ça ne sert à rien de nous dire le contraire, on sait très bien ce qui s'est passé, ce qu'on veut savoir c'est pourquoi.

**Leïla :** Je veux un avocat.

Don et David soupirèrent, ils savaient qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponses de sa part, elle n'avait pas l'intention de leur dire ce qui s'était passé. Ainsi ils repartirent, mais à la place de rentrer au bureau Don décida de passer voir son frère, peut-être que lui il pourrait lui donner des réponses.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard il était au bureau de son frère.

**Don :** Salut Charlie.

**Charlie :** Salut.

**Don :** On va avoir besoin de toi.

**Charlie :** Vous avez du nouveau ?

**Don :** Oui, et tu vas pouvoir nous aider à comprendre.

Don lui tendit le rapport balistique et Charlie le lit, quelques minutes plus tard il avait complètement oublié son frère, et écrivait des tas d'équations sur le tableau noir du bureau, sans rien dire Don repartit pour aller au bureau.

Au bureau David avait mis au courant Nikki à propos de l'avancée de l'affaire.


	9. Chapter 9

A l'hôpital rien de nouveau Colby était toujours dans le coma, il ne montrait aucun signe de réveil pour le moment. Logan regardait un dessin animé, après que Liz ait décidé de dormir avec lui la nuit passée, il n'avait plus fait de cauchemar et maintenant il était en pleine forme. Liz quand à elle était perdu dans ses pensées se demandant ce qu'elle deviendrait si jamais il ne se réveiller pas, elle s'occuperait de Logan sa s'est sure, mais elle ne serait plus jamais la même, Colby lui avait donné tant de bonheur, il avait passé tellement de bon moment ensemble, si il mourrait elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait de nouveau être heureuse. Elle se souvenait d'une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Colby au moment où leur relation commençait vraiment à être sérieuse, juste après sa rencontre avec Logan alors qu'il allait partir pour une opération à haut risque.

**FLASHBACK**

**Liz :** Tu feras attention ?

**Colby :** Promis, mais si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose…

**Liz :** Il ne t'arrivera rien.

**Colby :** Tu connais les risques Liz, je veux que si il m'arrive quelque chose que tu prennes soin de Logan, tu l'aimes et il t'aime aussi, je sais que tu t'occuperas bien de lui.

**Liz :** Je te le promets.

**Colby :** Je veux aussi que tu sois heureuse.

**Liz :** Quoi ?

**Colby :** Si je venais à mourir je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu continu ta vie.

**Liz :** Je ferais de mon mieux.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Elle se souvenait qu'il l'avait embrassé puis était parti, il était rentré sain et sauf de cette opération, donc elle n'avait pas eu à tenir sa promesse, mais maintenant qu'il était à l'hôpital dans le coma, elle ne savait pas si elle réussirait à la tenir, si jamais il ne se réveillez-pas.

Allan quant à lui était rentré pour manger mais pas seulement, il avait bien l'intention de préparer un bon repas pour Liz et Logan pour éviter qu'il ait encore une fois à manger de la nourriture horrible de l'hôpital.

Au bureau du F.B.I toute l'équipe s'ennuyait, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de la paperasse sans le témoignage de Leïla James il n'avait aucun élément, mais ça c'était avant l'arrivée de Charlie.

**Don :** T'a trouvé quelque chose ?

**Charlie :** Oui, je peux vous donner la chronologie des faits.

**Don :** Vient dans la salle de réunion.

Le reste de l'équipe les suivirent dans la salle.

**Charlie :** D'après ce que j'ai trouvé tout à commencer quand Leïla James a tiré sur Kevin Johnson, ensuite Colby a tué Pete Winslow et ensuite il a tiré sur Leïla James...

**Don :** Qui lui a tiré dessus.

**Charlie :** Exactement, je ne sais pas si sa vous aide beaucoup.

**Don :** Si au contraire. Est-ce que il y avait des douilles autour du corps de Colby ?

**Nikki :** Non, il y en avait aucune. Pourquoi cette question?

**Don :** Pourquoi ont-ils retiré les douilles à quoi ça leur servait, ils savaient que les rapports balistiques viendraient tôt ou tard, et qu'on serait la vérité.

**David :** Il espérait peut-être gagner du temps.

**Nikki :** Je suis d'accord avec Don, c'est quand même bizarre.

**Charlie :** Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas censé finir à l'hôpital et à la morgue.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Charlie :** Peut-être qu'ils avaient d'autres projets.

**David :** Lesquels ?

**Charlie :** Je ne sais pas.

**Don :** Attendez imaginait deux secondes, et si le braquage n'était pas réel.

**Nikki :** Ils y gagnent quoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

**David :** A moins qu'ils soient complices des braqueurs de banque.

**Don :** Ca expliquerait tout. On va faire des recherches sur les deux agents pour peut-être trouver une explication.

David et Nikki se mirent aussitôt au travail, Charlie quant à lui retourna à son bureau.


	10. Chapter 10

A l'hôpital Liz et Logan venaient de finir le repas que leur avait préparé Allan, Liz ne pouvait le nier c'était bien meilleur que la nourriture de l'hôpital, de son côté Logan mangé consciencieusement la nourriture s'en s'occuper de ce qui se passait autour. Il regardait les dessin animé en revanche Liz continuait d'observer Colby, elle espérait qui lui donne un signe, qu'il va bientôt se réveiller mais rien du moins jusqu'à maintenant quand elle le vit légèrement bouger la main, elle se leva aussitôt de sa chaise mais ne dit rien à Logan n'étant pas totalement sur de ce qu'elle avait vu, elle s'approcha de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux mi- court, espérant silencieusement qu'il ouvre ses yeux, et c'est ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard, il se mit à battre des paupières et Liz poussa un soupir de soulagement, il était enfin réveillé, il avait plutôt l'air calme pour quelqu'un se réveillant de plusieurs jours de coma et qui est sous respirateur. En le voyant réveillé Liz appuya sur le bouton pour appeler une infirmière. En attendant que l'infirmière arrive Logan s'était approché du lit, il avait vu le sourire de Liz et s'était dit que c'était signe de bonne nouvelle, lorsqu'il fut assez près pour voir son papa les yeux un grand sourire apparu sur son visage à lui aussi. Quelques instants plus tard une infirmière accompagnée d'un médecin entra dans la chambre aussitôt Liz et Logan s'éloignèrent du lit pour leur laisser la place de travailler.

**Docteur :** Quand je vous dis de tousser, tousser.

Colby hocha la tête en signe de compréhension ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était intubé et savait très bien ce qu'il fallait faire. Quelques secondes plus tard le médecin lui demanda de tousser c'est ce qu'il fit, le médecin tira sur le tube qui était dans sa gorge, il fut aussitôt pris d'une quinte de toux et une infirmière plaça un masque sur son visage.

**Docteur :** Comment vous vous sentez ?

**Colby :** Soif.

**Docteur :** Une infirmière va vous apporter de l'eau.

Colby hocha la tête trop fatigué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

**Docteur :** Je repasserais dans quelques heures.

**Liz :** Très bien, merci docteur.

Une infirmière rentra dans la pièce un verre et une carafe d'eau, Liz la remercia et aida Colby à un boire un peu.

**Colby :** Merci.

Sa voix était faible et il pouvait à peine se redresser tout seul pour boire, Liz savait que cela était une conséquence de ses blessures et que ça ne durerait pas mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiète.

Liz se retourna et vit Logan, elle lui fit signe d'approcher et le souleva pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur le lit de Colby, aussitôt le petit garçon se coucha sur le torse de son papa avant que Liz ait eu le temps de le retenir, Colby grogna de douleur et son fils se remit précipitamment en position assise, ses yeux était rempli de larme.

**Logan :** Je suis désolé.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas grave bonhomme t'as pas fait exprès.

**Logan :** Mais je t'ai fait mal.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas grave je vais bien.

Logan n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais ne dit rien.

Colby le tira vers lui et le guida pour qu'il s'allonge à côté de lui, il frotta sa main de façon apaisante le long de son dos. Le petit garçon s'endormi très vite apaisait par le geste des son papa.

**Colby :** Merci.

**Liz :** De quoi ?

**Colby :** T'être occupé de lui.

**Liz :** Je te l'ai promis.

Colby hocha la tête tout de même reconnaissant qu'elle est pris soin de son fils.

**Liz :** Comment tu te sens?

**Colby :** Je suis fatigué.

**Liz :** Dors, je ne bouge pas.

Colby se rendormit et Liz embrassa son front ainsi que celui de Logan, elle s'asseya sur la chaise à côté du lit, et veilla sur eux.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain matin Don et David, allèrent voir Colby à l'hôpital, Liz les avait appelés pour lui dire qu'il était réveillé. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Colby et Liz discutaient, en revanche Logan dormait toujours.

**Don :** Salut.

**Colby :** Salut.

**David :** Ça fait plaisir de te voir réveiller.

**Colby :** Merci.

**Don :** Comment tu te sens ?

**Colby :** Pas trop mal, mais j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici.

David ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, son partenaire avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux.

**Don :** Tu te sens capable pour quelques questions ?

**Colby :** Ouais, pas de problème, mais pas avec Logan ici.

**Liz :** Je vais l'emmener dehors, de toute façon il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

**Colby :** Merci.

Liz souleva Logan qui gémit mais ne se réveilla pas, et elle sortit de la chambre.

**Don :** Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé sur le parking de la banque ?

**Colby :** Oui, j'étais avec Kevin, il est où d'ailleurs.

**David :** Il est mort, je suis désolé Colby.

**Colby :** Merde, comment ?

**Don :** C'est ce que l'on voudrait savoir, d'après ce qu'on sait se serait Leïla James qui lui aurait tué dessus.

**David :** Et après tu lui aurais tiré dessus ?

**Colby :** Oui, après avoir tué Pete Winslow.

**Don :** Pourquoi lui avoir tiré dessus ?

Colby réfléchissait tout était encore un peu flou.

**Colby :** Je crois qu'il a pointé son arme sur moi.

**David :** Tu crois.

**Colby :** Je suis désolé mais tout est encore un peu flou.

**Don :** Prend ton temps.

**Colby :** Ouais c'est ça, ensuite Leïla James a voulu me tirer dessus mais j'ai été plus rapide.

**David :** Et après elle t'a tiré dessus.

**Colby :** Oui.

**Don :** Et les braqueurs de banque ?

**Colby :** Justement c'était bizarre.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Colby :** C'est comme si, Leïla et Pete ratait leur tir volontairement.

**Don :** Donc ils seraient complices.

**Colby :** C'est possible.

Le témoignage de Colby concordait avec leurs théories, il ne manquait que des preuves.

**Don :** Les deux braqueurs avaient des signes distinctifs ?

Colby réfléchit mais rien ne lui revenait.

**Colby :** Non, désolé.

**Don :** Ce n'est pas grave.

Don et David partirent au bureau pour tenter de trouver quelque chose sur ces braqueurs.


	12. Chapter 12

Au F.B.I, Nikki avaient commencé les recherches sur Pete Winslow et Leïla James, elle n'avait rien trouvé, alors elle s'était lancé dans le visionnage des caméras de surveillance de la banque pour voir si elle trouvait quelques chose sur ce braqueur de banque.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital Liz et Logan était revenu dans la chambre, Logan regardait un dessin animé, Colby lui avait l'ai perdu dans ses pensée.

**Liz :** A quoi tu penses ?

**Colby :** Au braqueur.

**Liz :** Quelque chose t'es revenu ?

**Colby :** Non, justement.

**Liz :** Faut que t'arrête d'y penser ça te reviendra comme ça.

**Colby :** T'as probablement raison.

**Liz :** Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

**Colby :** Modeste en plus.

Liz sourit et Colby concentra son attention sur la télé.

Au F.B.I, Nikki avait fini de visionner les vidéo surveillances, elle avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose, le braqueur avait apparemment un tatouage sur son poignet, l'image était rtrop floue pour voir quoi que ce soit, mais les informaticiens pourraient peut-être faire quelque chose, une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils avaient une meilleur image sur le tatouage, c'était apparemment un dragon, Nikki alla aussitôt dire ce qu'elle avait trouvé à Don.

**Nikki :** Eh Don, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

**Don :** Quoi ?

**Nikki :** Le braqueur avait un tatouage sur le bras gauche, un dragon.

**Don :** Très bien, va avec David dans les magasins de tatouages aux alentours de la banque, ils seront peut-être quelque chose.

A l'hôpital, Logan et Colby faisaient la sieste pendant que Liz les surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en lisant un bouquin, finalement Colby ouvrit les yeux, Liz remarqua qu'il avait un drôle de regard.

**Liz :** Tout va bien ?

**Colby :** Je me souviens que le braqueur boitait.

**Liz :** T'es sur ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**Liz :** Je vais le dire à Don.

Liz sortit de la chambre sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d téléphoner dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

… **:** Eppes.

**Liz :** Don c'est Liz.

**Don :** Tout va bien ?

**Liz :** Colby s'est rappelé quelque chose à propos du braqueur.

**Don :** Quoi ?

**Liz :** Apparemment il boitait.

**Don :** Très bien, merci.

**Liz :** Vous avez une piste ?

**Don :** Oui, peut-être, je te tiens au courant.

**Liz :** D'accord, merci.

Liz raccrocha et retourna dans la chambre de Colby.


End file.
